Clean Room And Dishes
by Smart Kira
Summary: Harry doesn't clean his room so Dana has him do the dishes. But what doest Ryan have to do with any of this read and find out.


**Clean Room And Dishes**

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHERE ARE YOU!" a voice shouted from within the Aqua Base. "Uh Oh!" Harry said to himself as he stuffed his face with another cookie. He knew the owner of that voice and trust him she didn't sound too happy at all. As a matter of fact she sounded quite furious. Next think Harry heard and knew footsteps heading towards the galley. Harry knew he had to hide and quick before she found him; and then she'd give him a real telling off no doubt about that.

So Harry quickly downed the rest of his milk and quickly found a place to hide; and good thing too since Dana Mitchell appeared at the galley entrance and she didn't look happy at all. Her keen eyes scanned the area and quickly spotted the empty glass of milk and the assortment of cookie crumbs. From Harry's hiding spot he could see all the moves this adoptive sister made. Suddenly Harry's heart started to speed up and his hands started to sweat as he watched his adoptive sister get closer and closer to his hiding spot. When suddenly a foot started to tap and a voice started to say "I know your under there Harry so you might as well come on out." Harry squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and gulped; before coming out of his hiding spot to face his judge and receive his punishment on judgement day."

Putting on a fake smile and trying to look as innocent as possible Harry looked up at his older sister and said "Hey big sister what's up?" Dana said nothing except to put a hand on Harry's shoulder and yank him to his feet. Looking him in dead in the eye Dana said " Don't what up big sister me you got me mister." Now Harry felt like his heart was going to jump right out of his his under his big sister's intense gaze. Dana noticed this and watched as Harry squirmed under her powerful gaze. She knew she had him right where she had him now all she had to was to get him to confess what he supposedly forgot to do.

"You know why I am here right Harry?" Dana asked her younger brother. Harry cringed as Dana dragged out his name like that he knew it wasn't good. Hopping to get his sister off his case Harry quickly shook his head and then tried to flee. Dana only increased her hold on Harry's shoulder much to his annoyance. Making him look up at Dana once again who said "Did I not tell you to do something ummm?" Dana watched as Harry started to look down at his feet as if they suddenly interested him. Dana however was getting annoyed by Harry's refusal to answer her questions or even acknowledge her presence.

"Oh well" Dana thought to herself and then added Harry brought this punishment upon himself. Hours later after everyone had eaten dinner Dana was watching her younger brother like a hawk as he washed and then dried the dishes. Dana then said from her perch "I better not see scraps of food on those dishes; or I'll make you do them over understand." "Yes ma" Harry grumbled it was obvious to Dana that Harry didn't like his punishment. " I am sorry could you repeat that a little bit louder this time" Dana asked her younger brother eying his big sister Harry had no choice but to say "Yes Ma I heard you loud and clear." "Good now get back to work" Dana said and Harry did that no questions asked.

A few minutes later Captain Mitchell appeared looking for Harry and saw his daughter and asked her where Harry was; Dana simply pointed right behind her into the galley. Intrigued Captain Mitchell entered the galley unsure of what he might find to his surprise he found his youngest Harry drying up the last couple of dishes. "What's going on here?" Captain Mitchell looked at his youngest son waiting for an answer. Dana however beat Harry to the punch and said "Well Daddy I had Harry washing and drying the dishes was because a certain somebody forgot or didn't want to clean his room. Instead he was in here in the galley having milk and cookies. "Uh I see" as Harry watched his adoptive father stroked his chin looking from his older sister than back to him. Bending down to be eye level with Harry the Captain then asked "did Dana ask you to clean your room earlier why didn't you. Then you wouldn't be in such a predicament right now correct?"

There was absolutely no way Harry could lie to his adoptive father so he came out right with the truth and said "Yes sir Dana told me to clean my room earlier and I was going to do it honestly I just got hungry. So I'd thought I'd have a snack first then go and clean my room." Satisfied with his youngest son's answer Captain Mitchell decided to let Harry off the hook since he learned his lesson. Meanwhile in the shadows Ryan Mitchell saw everything and didn't like the way his sister treated Harry during his so called "punishment." He thought it was inhumane and he was going to do something about it. So without warning Dana felt wet hit the back of her neck; causing her to yelp reaching around she found out that it was only water.

So when both Dana and Captain Mitchell turned around and to their surprise Harry was suddenly gone disappeared once again. But Dana caught a glimpse of someone with bleached cropped hair making a break for it with a small young boy tugged under his arm. Feeling her anger rise once again Dana shouted once again "RYAN MITCHELL YOU'RE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU DO YOU HEAR ME. YOUR GOING TO BE DEAD MEAT!"; and just like that Dana chased her brother and Harry throughout the Aqua Base everyone made sure to get out of the titanium and pink rangers paths in fear of being trampled. Looking up at his older brother Harry couldn't help but ask "Um big brother where are we going?" Hearing his sister right behind him Ryan panted and said "I am getting you someplace safe so we'll talk later ok; you'll thank me later ok." Now Harry was entirely confused just as to what exactly was going on right now.

Hey Smart Kira here let me know if you want to add another chapter to this fanfic. Plus let me know if you have any other ideas or situations regarding Harry and the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers. Feel free to PM with your ideas ok. Don't worry I won't bite I promise no really ;).


End file.
